Winter's Daughter
by Vicantis
Summary: After the battle of New York, Captain America goes to speak with Agent Coulson's niece. And finds the granddaughter of an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Marvel. I'm just playing around in their world for a bit.

Author's Note:

I got the idea for this while I was at work, and listening to Linkin Park's "A Thousand Suns" album, shortly after I watched "Captain America: The Winter Soldier" . Needless to say this is going to be a wild ride.

**Winter's Daughter**

**Chapter 1**

"That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Stark blurted out, just five minutes after arriving on the bridge of the Hellicarrier.

Nick Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, as he tried to stave off the headache that was beginning to flare, courtesy of both the shit from Loki, and now Stark. Just as he started to say something in response, someone's cell phone started ringing. Everyone started looking around, but it was Agent Coulson's look that caught their attention. Natasha had never quite seen that expression on her Handler's face before, not even when Hawkeye had played another prank on the new recruits. But, before she could say anything, Phil looked at Fury with a grimace on his face.

"Sorry, Boss. Saving the world or not, I'd better take this call. You know how She gets." He said.

Fury winced and merely nodded. "Stay close though. You need to here this."

Coulson nodded as he moved into a corner to answer the call, only to jerk the phone away from his ear as the voice of a rather irate, young woman blasted through the speaker.

"PHILLIP COULSOUN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU CALL YOUR SISTER RIGHT NOW!" she shouted quite clearly into the silence of the bridge.

Phil cringed as Steve Roger's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Jamie, now is really not a good time for this. I promise, I'll call her tomorrow." He said calmly, only to jerk the phone away again.

"You'd better! It's been two weeks, and you still haven't called to say 'Happy Birthday' to her!" she stated firmly before hanging up.

Coulson sighed in irritation as he put his phone away. Turning around, he saw everyone staring at him. "My niece is a little high strung." He said calmly. And that was the end of that.

linebreaklinebreaklinebreak linebreaklinebreaklinebreak linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Nearly three days later, after the battle was over.

Before the Avengers gathered for one last time, to see Thor return to Asgard with Loki and the Tessaract, Steve asked Fury about where he could find Agent Coulson't niece. Fury raised an eyebrow at the request.

"Why do you wish to know, Captain Rogers?" he asked, curious about the request.

Steve looked down in remorse, before he looked Fury straight in the eyes.

"Because, Sir. She deserves to hear it directly from me as to why her Uncle is dead, as opposed to an impersonal letter." he said firmly.

After giving him a long look, Fury nodded. "Alright. She lives in North Carolina. Somewhere near Virginia. I'll give you her information."

Steve sighed in relief. "Thank you, Sir."

"Don't mention it."

linebreaklinebreaklinebreak linebreaklinebreaklinebreak linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

After Steve had left, Agent Hill gave the Director a sharp look.

"You do realize that he's going to find out, right?" she questioned.

Fury shrugged. "She has the clearance, plus She's able to help him more than we are right now."

He gave her a smirk, saying "And I don't envy Coulson when she finds out."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Marvel. I'm just playing around in their world for a bit. Anything you don't recognize is mine. And, Yes, that does include the big motorcycle mentioned at the beginning of the chapter. You can thank my Dad for letting me borrow his bike for my story. The helmet is mine though.

**Winter's Daughter**

**Chaper 2**

After about a day and a half of riding, Steve pulled his motorcycle into the parking lot of a diner in the town that Director Fury had said Agent Coulson's niece lived. He parked next to a black Harley Davidson that for some reason had four wheels instead of the normal two. Curious, he walked around it, chuckling at the mismatched helmet hanging from the handle.

The helmet amused him, because it was white with silver waves and red stars, and looked like it belonged to a street bike rather than the Beast of a cycle it was on. But looking at the back made him burst out laughing because of the blue bumper sticker that stated "My other car is a Broom" in yellow letters.

He was still grinning at the sticker as he entered the diner, only to hear the one thing that he still despised; a bully. He looked up to see a dark-haired man, close to his height but not his build, harassing someone sitting in a booth in the corner of the diner. Steve walked over to see if there was anyway that he could help, but it seemed that the auburn-haired woman had it handled.

"Come on, Jamie. You know that no one else in this town is going to bother dating you." The man stated.

The woman looked up with a piercing look in her blue eyes. "And just who's fault is that, Jack? Certainly not mine." She stated.

Jack stared at her then smirked. "Hey, I'm the best you're gonna get around here. So why not just give in?"

She snorted. "You do remember that I have the cell numbers for both the Sheriff and the Chief of Police on speed dial right? All I need to do is make one call, and I can have both of them here on the double. Do you really want to spend a few days in jail for harassing me, again?" she stated calmly.

Jack gave her a disgusted look. "Jamie you are going to burn in Hell." He spat.

"Why? Because I don't want to be around a misogynistic arsehole, whose brain is the size of his dick? Yeah. Sure. You go on ahead and keep thinking that." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Jack just growled and stormed out of the diner.

Steve, who had sat down in an adjacent booth, blinked in stunned bemusement, as Jamie started slamming her head down onto the tabletop. He was about to speak to her, when a petite blonde waitress walked over with a menu.

"Hi, my name is Shelby, I'll be your waitress. Is there anything that I can get you to drink while you look over the menu?" she asked with a smile. She was so perky, that Steve couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll have a cup of coffee and a glass of water, thank you." He said.

"Sure thing. I'll be back with your drinks in just a minute. Take as long as you need to decide." She said before walking over to the booth where Jamie had finally stopped beating her head on the table.

She sighed. "What happened Jamie?" she asked.

Jamie scowled. "Jack Colby is what happened. Arsehole thinks that because he's made it so I can't get a date in this town, it means I'm desperate enough to date him. Fat chance of that happening." she growled.

"Oh Jamie, don't worry. You'll figure it out." Shelby said with a smile. "In the meantime, someone new in town is sitting in the booth across from you. He's pretty cute too."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at the perky waitress. "What are you saying, Shelby?"

"Nothing. I need to go get his drinks, and a refill of sweet tea and an ice pack for you." And with that, Shelby went behind the counter to fix the drinks and ice pack.

Steve was still browsing the menu (and wincing at the prices), when a close voice startled him.

"The burgers are really good here, and so are the fries. But it's the milkshakes that are to die for. They're old-fashioned malts."

Steve looked up, startled to see Jamie sitting in the other seat of the booth, giving him a piercing stare. Suddenly, she smiled at him. Both the stare and the smile reminded Steve of someone so important to him that his heart clenched with pain.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yep. And for some reason, you remind me of someone."

Shelby came back just then with both of their drinks, as well as Jamie's ice pack.

"Here you go. Did you decide on what you'd like to order?" she asked, taking out her notepad.

Steve looked over at Jamie then smiled at Shelby. "I've heard that the burgers are excellent here. So, I'll have a burger with the works, a side of fries, and a vanilla milkshake, thank you."

Shelby nodded as she wrote down his order. "Okay then, I'll be back shortly with your order."

As she walked away, Steve turned back to face Jamie. "So, what made you decide to sit over here?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

She sipped her iced tea some before answering. "Number 1, you looked like you were ready to kick Jack Colby's behind for me, and I know you haven't got a clue who he is. Number 2, you look like you're looking for someone. Number 3, like I said earlier, you look really familiar to me and I almost never forget a face." She said, sipping her tea some more and grinning.

Steve smiled back. "Number 1, you're right, I was. Number 2, I am. And number 3, I don't know how, considering I've never been here before."

Jamie just laughed. "Got a name, oh rescuer of not-so-distressed damsels?"

"Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. "And I don't like bullies. I don't care who they are or where they're from."

She stiffened slightly, but smiled and returned the handshake. "I'm Jamie. And that's good to know. So, who are you looking for? Perhaps I can help." She said as Shelby brought not only Steve's order, but a second order of nearly the same thing, that she set down in front of Jamie, who just shrugged.

"I come here often enough that Shelby knows what I'm going to order, depending on the time of day that I come in." she said, snagging a fry.

Steve nodded before taking a bite out of his burger. And promptly embarrassed himself moaning over how good it was. Hearing a muffled giggle, he opened his eyes to see Jamie covering her mouth while she laughed. She grinned and waved another fry at him.

"Man, your lover must really enjoy having you at the dinner table if you do that often." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"I-I-I don't have a…" he stuttered, blushing. He was definitely not used to having someone flirt with him.

Jamie nodded. "Well, when you do get a lover, be prepared. Because if you do that around them, you will be jumped."

Steve choked a bit on his water. "_I'm never going to get used to the blunt way that people have of talking in this time_." He thought to himself as Jamie patted him on the back to help ease the coughing from the choking fit.

Once she had sat back down, she ate a bite of her burger before speaking. "Now, on to other things. You said earlier that you were looking for someone?" she asked, munching another fry.

Steve had a mouthful as he nodded. Swallowing the bite he'd taken he answered. "I'm actually looking for the niece of a friend of mine. I have some news for her." He said as he grabbed a couple of fries.

Jamie nodded. "So what's the name? I'm probably the best person to tell you where to find someone in this town." She said slurping on her malt, not expecting his next words.

"It's Coulson." He said.

Hearing that, Jamie choked on her shake. After coughing for a minute, she looked up at Steve.

"Damn, you must have the luck of the gods or something. What the hell has my Uncle Phil done _this_ time?" she asked, groaning.

Steve stared at her wide-eyed.

She sighed. "Phil Coulson is my Mom's little brother. And I should probably re-introduce myself."

She looked at him with those blue eyes, once again reminding him of someone he knew.

"_Why does she remind me so much of Bucky?_" he thought to himself.

As if she could read his mind, she gave him a big grin.

"My name is Jamie Buchanan Rebecca Barnes. And you, Steve Rogers, were my Grandfather's best friend." She said as everything stopped.

"_Oh, that's why._" Steve thought.


End file.
